User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Kai Chisaki (Archived)
*Original by ShockwaveDude120: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221866979 Since we're doing this new Pure Evil format, I'd like to give this guy at least one more chance before officially deciding. NOTE: The following section will contain spoilers, so for those that only watch the anime, it would be wise not to read this. CHARACTERS' TRAITS Kai Chisaki is the leader of Eight Precepts of Death, a yakuza group of terrorists. He is an insane individual that suffers from mysophobia, believing everyone around him are ill with "hero syndrome" and are in need of a cure. Because of his mysophobia, he refuses to let anyone come in physical contact with him and if they do, he reacts in shock and will inflict pain upon them (likely death) with his Quirk; Overhaul. He comes off being a nice guy to other villains at first, but in reality, he manipulates them and uses them for his own benefits. HEINOUS STANDARDS Chisaki's goal is to become the next ruler of the underworld and destroy the current society of Quirks by developing bullets to do so. In order to create these bullets, he abuses the power of a little girl named Eri by constantly destroying her, collect her blood samples, reconstruct her and then repeat the process. He will also kill those who either do not follow his instructions properly, such as his henchmen, or people who touch him due to his mysophobia, such as when he killed Magne with no hesitation. MORAL EVENT HORIZON It's bad enough that he kills others without hesitation, but the fact that he's managed to break Eri's mental and physical state with the experiments he's been doing to her is enough to say he's crossed the line, especially since Eri remained mentally damaged for two arcs. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY Chisaki will go out of his way to do whatever he can in order to accomplish his goal by using whatever is around him. All he needs really is his Quirk and Eri to produce the bullets, as well obedient henchmen that follow every one of his word. MORAL AGENCY Despite his insanity, he is aware of his actions. However, he is delusional. He believes that his actions are benefitting the yakuza operations. He believes he will be able to repay back his boss for taking him in, despite the fact that his boss does not approve of his actions at all. Because of this, Chisaki decided to put him in an ill state and continued to focus on his plan, proving that he was wrong. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES There is absolutely nothing redeemable about him. He is a psychological and physical abuser that takes his position of power for granted. He plays with everyone's fear and manipulates them into doing his bidding. NO SYMPATHY There is no excuse to feel any sympathy for this man. If he doesn't care about the people around him, why should you? Like stated previously, he'll go out of his way to accomplish his goals, even if it means having to torture and kill people. SCREEN TIME In Chapter 115, he is seen fusing the Team Reservoir Dogs together with wreckage, leaving them in a painful horrifying state, all because he found it foolish for them to just rob a convenience store. In Chapter 125, he is seen blowing apart Magne's body away and Mr. Compress' arm for simply coming in contact with him. In Chapter 129, he kills one of his henchmen with no hesitation for simply letting Eri go out of his sight. In Chapter 153, he goes out of his way to destroy Shin Nemoto and fuse with him to gain his power for the sake of accomplishing his goal. He would later do the same thing to Rikiya Katsukame in Chapter 157. His action of repeatedly killing Eri are not seen on screen and that's likely due to the young audience the series is aimed for, but Chapters 129 does indicate that he's been doing awful things to her that has her clutching onto Midoriya and begging for help. By the end of this chapter, he's about to continue the experiment with Eri again. WORST He most certainly is one of, if not, the worst villain that My Hero Academia has to offer. Worse than villains such as All For One and Tomura Shigaraki, both of which at least cared for their comrades and wish to spread their ideology to them, ruling the world with them at their side. Chisaki doesn't display any of that compassion towards his. He looks at everyone as disposable pawns and nothing more. STORY TYPE My Hero Academia is an action shonen similar to others such as Naruto and One Piece. As such, there are often times where the series will throw in light hearted moments, some comedy, then begins to throw in darker themes as more arcs are made. Chisaki is one of those darker elements in the story. Ever since his introduction in the Internship Arc, lots of happened; Mirio lost his Quirk, Sir Nighteye, a major superhero, was killed for the first time and as mentioned before, Eri was overwhelmed by all of recent events that happened in that arc which continued to leave her live being haunted by Chisaki. With that said, that wraps up Kai Chisaki. Feel free to agree or disagree with this. Personally speaking, I believe he would overall be a nice fit as being considered a pure evil villain of My Hero Academia. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals